gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
OZ-12SMS Taurus
The OZ-12SMS Taurus is a mass-produced space-combat mobile suit in the After Colony time-line. It is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz OVA/movie, and several related manga. Technology & Combat Characteristics The OZ-12SMS Taurus was designed by Organization of the Zodiac (OZ) to specifically fill the role as a space superiority combat mobile suit that would out perform and replace the aging space-type Leo. It can transform into a high-speed fighter spacecraft. Although originally designed for human pilots, the Taurus is the first mobile suit to have the Mobile Doll artificial intelligence system installed into their software, making them the first AI-controlled mobile suits. While piloted Taurus mobile suits were already high-performance mobile suits, the mobile doll version was noted for fighting at high speeds and performing incredible maneuvers that would kill a human pilot from the G-forces. The disadvantage the mobile doll had was that its maneuvers lacked originality, making them predictable. The Taurus is primarily armed with a beam rifle and could use a beam cannon when heavier firepower is needed. Like most mass production mobile suits employed by the OZ and the United Earth Sphere Alliance, the Taurus is not equipped with any close-range weapons, neither small caliber vulcan guns nor beam sabers. When in combat, the Taurus relies on its speed and maneuverability to keep it at a distance from the enemy mobile suits. After the White Fang organization began producing the WF-02MD Virgo II to eradicate the OZ forces in space, the Tauruses were armed with laser gun as a countermeasure to the Virgo II's planet defensors. When used by factions other than OZ, the Tauruses are given slightly altered designations and color schemes; SK-12SMS for the Sanc Kingdom's unit painted in mostly white and WF-12SMS for the White Fang organization's unit painted in mostly reddish brown. The Tauruses used by the Mariemaia Army retain the default OZ color scheme and designation. The Sanc Kingdom's units were also equipped with beam sabers and has atmospheric flight capabilities. The Taurus was used as a reference when the five captured Gundam Scientists were designing the Vayeate and Mercurius. Armaments ;*Beam Rifle :The standard armament of the Taurus is a cartridge-type beam rifle that can destroy a Leo with one shot. Used for close to mid range combat, the beam rifle is easy to wield and has an excellent rate of fire. It is mounted on the back of the mobile suit when in fighter mode, and can still be used. ;*Beam Cannon :An optional armament that the Taurus can be equipped with in place of the beam rifle. The beam cannon is a large, long range energy weapon that is taller the suit itself and requires the use of both of the Taurus's hands to wield. It is powered independently from the mobile suit's reactor and has a high output, as shown by Trowa Barton who used a beam cannon while piloting a Space Leo to destroy the remains of the Gundam Deathscythe when he said that the beam rifle wouldn't have an effect. Although developed specifically for space use, it can be used within the atmosphere after some adjustments. The beam cannon is mounted on the suit's backpack when not in use. ;*Laser Gun :Used by the Taurus units defending Bulge from White Fang's assault, it is a small caliber gun that fires a laser. Although it is not as powerful as the beam rifle, it can penetrate the electromagnetic barrier generated by the Virgo II's planet defensors. If not properly adjusted before use, it has a tendency to overheat and explode with enough force to destroy the suit carrying it. ;*Beam Saber :Used by Sanc Kingdom's Taurus, it is an optional melee beam weapon and improves the suit's close combat capability. Quatre is seen briefly using two of these in episode 33. Special Equipment & Features ;*Mobile Doll AI Control System :The Taurus is the first mobile suit to be mass produced with an internal mobile doll AI control system, though several Leos were using an external system to test the mobile doll system. With the mobile doll AI control system, the Taurus can operate itself independently, negating the need for a human pilot to function. Because it is a computer controlling the Taurus, its reactions are lightning fast and it can fly at speeds where the G force would normally crush a human pilot. However as mobile dolls, the Taurus's movements lack innovation, relying on pre-programmed data to determine how it reacts in a given situation. History The OZ-12SMS Taurus is first seen when OZ's Victoria training base comes under attack by Chang Wufei and the XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam. The Taurus mobile suits were not used to defend the base as they were not capable of atmospheric flight at the time. Instead base instructor Lucrezia Noin ordered all machines to be evacuated. As OZ was making its move to take control of space, the Taurus, both mobile suit and mobile doll versions, played a prominent role as it replaced the aged Space Leo as their front-line unit. In battle the Taurus easily defeated the older mobile suits that were their only opposition until the arrival of the Gundams. However, the Gundams had been designed to operate on Earth for land-based warfare and were not very fast or maneuverable in space. Thus most of them, such as the XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe, were easily outmaneuvered until the Gundam pilots received newer Gundam units that were customized for space, allowing them to overcome the Taurus suits easily. When the White Fang organization made its move to destroy OZ, it made use of every mobile suit it could get its hands on, including a number of Taurus mobile suits that were re-designated as the WF-12SMS Taurus. When White Fang captured and began using the powerful WF-02MD Virgo II mobile doll, OZ forces countered with both Taurus and Space Leo mobile suits, however, both machines were outmatched by the newer mobile doll. Mobile Doll Tauruses were also used in the year AC 196 (Endless Waltz), first to protect the captured colony of L3 X-18999, then to distract the Preventers for a time from the real events. Noin used her white Taurus to fight the Mariameia Army in Brussels. The pilot most associated with the Taurus is Lucrezia Noin, who pilots a white Taurus for the second half of the anime and in the OVA. Lady Une, Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton, and Hilde Schbeiker also pilot the Taurus on occasion, although in most appearances the mobile suits are either piloted by minor or unnamed characters or controlled by the Mobile Doll AI. Picture Gallery taurus_beam_cannon.jpg|Taurus Beam Cannon Whitetaurus-twinsaber.jpg Taurus_Leo_Colors_GBD.jpg Volunteer coaltion 2.jpg|A Taurus with other Gunpla of the Coalition of Volunteers Games TaurusWhiteFang_Profile.png|OZ-12SMS Taurus (White Fang Colors) as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation World/Overworld 156px-Taurus_Profile.png|OZ-12S Taurus as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation World/Overworld ms_modal_unit_gw_10.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays Taurus.jpg|''SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays'' Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 066.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 067.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Taurus.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Gunpla LM-Taurus.jpg|LM 1/144 OZ-12MS Taurus Custom Notes *The Taurus' name is derived from "Taurus" being the second Zodiac sign meaning "Bull". *The Taurus mobile suit is still in development at the start of the anime, although training prototypes are available for the events of episode 4, and the deployment of the first complete batch of Tauruses is central to the plot of episode 10. *The Mobile Doll version of the Taurus appears by episode 19, making it the very first AI-controlled mobile weapon deployed in actual combat. * The Taurus' Laser rifle resembles the HWF GMG·MG79-90mm Bullpup Machine Gun used by many Universal Century Federation Mobile Suits during and after the One Year War. References OZ-12SMS Taurus Profile.jpg External links *OZ-12MS Taurus on MAHQ.net ja:OZ-12SMS トーラス